Harry Potter and the Creature of the Night
by Solar Flare
Summary: Harry and the gang are back in school and things are already wrong. What kind of creature lurks in the woods for Harry?


*Note* I don't really follow the books but I put a little of everything from each of them in here. (I.e. Hermione and Ron aren't prefects, Fred, George, and Oliver still in school, Umbridge last DADA teacher, Sirius still alive etc.)   
  
The doors open allowing the flow of new first-years into the great hall. Growl.   
  
"Ron, can't you get your stomach under control?" demanded a disgusted Hermione.   
  
"Sorry" Ron replies rather sheepishly. Harry chuckles under his breath as he looks through the crowd of eager eleven year olds.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stops in front of the table where the faculty sits and sets the stool and the Sorting Hat down. She takes a step back and all eyes focus on the dingy, old hat. Some of the first-years start looking around apprehensively wondering where the troll will come from or whether or not they are going to be hung out the windows. An audible gasp is heard from them as the Sorting Hat erects itself and begins this year's rhyme.   
  
"'Tis time to begin another year,   
  
For I know some you'll find,   
  
No worries and no fear,   
  
For my duty is to see your mind.   
  
On a different note however,   
  
Danger lurks in the night,   
  
Though you may be clever,   
  
It may be more than your might.   
  
To Hogwarts something arrives,   
  
From yonder lands you'll see,   
  
Be careful with you very lives,   
  
For who knows what it'll be."   
  
All the students in the room looked rather dumbfounded to say the least. Then a loud buzz came over the great hall as everyone whispers to each other.   
  
"Well that was short and sweet" Ron commented.   
  
"There was nothing sweet about it," Hermione quickly corrected. "Something is coming to Hogwarts from a distant land and it's dangerous" Ron gave an audible gulp as he got the full meaning of what she was saying.   
  
Harry quickly glanced at the head table. The teachers certainly didn't look happy and were whispering amongst each other as well. Dumbledore, after a few words with McGonagall, raised his arm to get everyone's attention. Everyone quickly became silent. When the last echo died down, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and nodded for her to proceed with the Sorting. "Alyson Andeme".   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were too busy to notice most of the Sorting as they were eagerly whispering to themselves. Ron asked quite shakily, "Do you think it's a vampire?"   
  
"How is a vampire supposed to get into England without the Ministry noticing?" Hermione replied exasperatedly. "Besides, the Transylvanian Ministry keeps tabs on all vampires."   
  
"Could also be another spider like Aragog." Harry suggested. Ron went positively white.   
  
"I think he was kidding Ron."   
  
Ron didn't say anything but had a blank look in his eyes. He was staring towards the front of the Gryffindor table towards a girl.   
  
Dumbledore rose out of his seat, "Now onto this year's announcements. First I would like to introduce a new member to our school. From an eastern land we get a new exchange student, please welcome Miss Skyr Saraph." A tall girl at the front of the Gryffindor table stood up and gave a small nod before sitting back down.   
  
"And once again, I must utter that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone." Dumbledore continued. "Well now, let's eat."   
  
As Dumbledore sat down, the feast magically appeared before them. As Ron plowed into food, Harry leaned forward a little to get a better look at the new Gryffindor.   
  
He was finally able to spot her surrounded by a group of boys. Her hair was jet back like the shadows in the night and her skin was pale and soft like moonlight. Just as Harry was about to turn away, she lifted her head slightly and her jade green eyes made contact with his. What he saw in those depths startled him so bad he jumped and bumped into Ron beside him. "Oi, watch it mate."   
  
"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he glanced back up front but she had already severed their contact and was speaking to the boys again. Harry tried shaking the eerie feeling inside him as he started filling his plate.   
  
"I don't..." Harry looked over at Hermione. She was looking up at the staff, her head moving from side to side as if looking for something.   
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Harry.   
  
"I don't see any new teachers." Harry quickly looked to where the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's spot was located and found it vacant. Ron gulped down a large portion of mash potatoes and inquired, "Where is the new teacher?"   
  
"Maybe Dumbledore couldn't find a replacement," suggested Harry.   
  
"I don't think so," replied Hermione, "They would have announced the cancellation of the class."   
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see." said Harry. Finished eating, they joined the throng of students leaving and headed up to the common room for a good night's rest. But even as Harry laid in his bed, listening to Ron's snoring, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Very wrong. 


End file.
